


Secret Admirer

by DiaGK



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-24 12:00:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9725030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiaGK/pseuds/DiaGK
Summary: because it's Valentine's Day





	

**Author's Note:**

> It was supposed to be posted on Valentine's Day but AO3 did not behave.

The elf stops a few paces away from the door to the rotunda. Looking at the book in his hands and furrowing his brows. If Varric did not know better he would think the book contained some mysteries which proven undecipherable to the Elvhen apostate. But he knows better.

The elf sighs and smiles before shaking his head and making a move towards the door.

“Is something wrong?” The dwarf inquires. He murmurs actually as there are nobles and visitors in the throne room, waiting for the Inquisitor to appear. They are relentless in their scrutiny over the elven leader, hoping for her to falter, to show any signs of hesitation. She’s not what they expected and thus they are surprised by her wits and charm and strength.

Solas stops in his tracks and looks sideways towards the dwarf; sitting in his chair and scribbling on a piece of paper. His hand stops in the middle of his writing and their eyes meet. The elf sighs.

“Everything is fine. At least… I hope it is.” His gaze returns to the book in hand.

Varric puts the quill in the inkwell and drags a chair to his side.

“Have a seat, Chuckles. Let’s hear it.”

The elf suspects that the dwarf fishes for information. He likes a good story and more. Maybe is looking for a new material for his book. And yet he finds himself moving towards the offered chair and sinks into it gracefully.

 The book he held is deposited on the table. Varric moves his papers to make a room for it. The soft red velvet used as a cover glitter in the fire light. The elf’s fingers graze the edges of the book before he drops his hand into his lap.

“So…” Varric drags, “what is it?”

The corner of elf’s lips twitches, then he comments quietly.

“I have no idea.”

Varric looks at the elf questioningly. “You don’t know what that is or—?”

Solas chuckles nervously and glances at the dwarf again. “I know it’s a diary. Just don’t know who gave it to me or why.” His voice is calm and tingled with amusement.

Varric snorts. “Who could have given you such a thing, Chuckles?”

“I don’t know,” the elf admits and his brows furrow again.

The dwarf observes him closely, he really does not have any idea. Or maybe he is the best liar in Thedas. The glint in his Elven eyes and a smile dancing on his lips say otherwise.

“You have suspicions,“ Varric states.

The grey-blue eyes meet his. “I may have one… or a few. They are however inconsequential.”

Varric laughs. “So you’ve agreed to maintain the tradition? Of accepting a gift from a secret admirer?”

Solas’ smile broadens. “I don’t deny that this particular gift is pleasant. I will cherish is no matter who gave it.”

Varric smiles as well. “Good. I think you start blending in quite well.”

Solas lifts his eyes, which keep returning to the book, and takes a look at the people gathered in the room. A few nobles stop a few paces from them to remark on the grandeur of the room. He snorts at their idiotic comments and then covers his reaction with a cough. Should they have seen this room in his time, in all his elven glory and splendour. He sighs. They’re not worth his time.

He catches himself on touching the velvet cover again. His rough fingers run along the plush surface and a pleasant shiver passes him. Whoever gave it to him, knows what he likes.

A secret admirer. There was no such person. He would know if there was someone interested in him. In _that_ way. He would be ready to rebut their advances and declarations. There is no mistake, it must be a joke rather than a real thing.

“I may blend in easier if I knew whom the offering party in this affair was.” He hears himself saying. The other man continues smiling but only offers a shrug.

“I would never suspect you would not know who was it, Chuckles. But since you’re at the loss… I am as well.”

He wants to comment and retort but the crowd gasps and their conversations quieten in that very moment.

The Inquisitor approaches her throne.

Before she sits she looks around and smiles at some of the known faces. Some bow to her, some straighten their backs. She sees them all and yet none. She is not what they expected and they are not ready for her. Yet.

Varric pushes off his chair and stands up.

“You know,” he remarks, “sometimes it is better _not_ to know.”

Solas tilts his head and raises his eyebrow.

“Of whom your secret admirer is.” The dwarf clarifies before looking towards to throne and the woman filling it.

“After all, you may not be ready for them _yet_.”


End file.
